Opposites Attract
by kitty KAT loves
Summary: A Zanessa spinoff! A Trevorrie! What happened if Trevor actually attended Corrie's school and they met? Let's see! Rated T for certain chapters
1. Something New

Okay, here's a Zanessa spin-off. A Trevorrie! What happened if Corrie and Trevor actually met? Let's see.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Something New**

Monday morning, another normal day. Walking to school with Maddie was filled with it's normal excitement. About her job at the Tipton. Life with Zack and Cody. Shopping with London. I just wished my life was somewhat exciting. You could say that I was jealous of Maddie sometimes.

Hugging my books tightly to my chest, I glanced across the street as Maddie started talking about auditions for some commercial that were being held at the Tipton.

The street was empty except for a single person along the road opposite me. He looked over and smiled at me.

I looked down and blushed slightly. Looking back, I noticed that he kept his eyes on me. Since he was too far away, I could only see that he had light brown hair and his arms were filled with books.

"Corrie? Corrie!" Maddie said, shaking me.

I turned to look at her. "What?!"

"Did you hear anything I just said? What were you looking at?"

Remembering the mystery boy, I looked across the street, but he was gone. "Oh nothing," I answered, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Are you okay? You seem a little…sidetracked this morning?" Maddie asked, placing her hand on my shoulder, causing us to stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was this about the auditions?"

"Well, I was thinking of singing this one song…"

Hoping that he appeared again, I looked across the street again. No sign of him. I sighed. _"Not like he would care. Everyone in school thinks I'm dumb. The only friends I have are Maddie, Mary-Margret, and maybe London."_

Letting a silent tear fall from my eyes, I listening to the rest of Maddie's plan as we continued walking to school.

Hallway

Twirling in my combination, I searched the hallways for the mystery guy. _"What's going on with me? I've liked guys before, but I've never acted this way before."_

Opening my locker, I reached up and put in my books. But as it went in, most of them fell out.

The whole hallway filled with laughter. Choking back my tears, I bent down to pick them up. When there was only one left, someone came over and kicked it halfway down the hall. Then the bell rang and the kids left to their homeroom, laughing.

Rushing over to get it, I tripped as someone stuck out their foot. The hallway was even louder this time.

Picking myself off the floor, a gentle voice asked, "Are you okay?"

Wiping my tears, I answered, "I think so."

"Well, you don't deserve that. Here, let me help you."

I looked up and it was the boy from this morning. He extended his hand and helped me up. I took a hold of his hand and he pulled me up effortlessly.

"Here's your book," he said, handing it to me.

"T-t-thanks," I managed to get out. I couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're welcome," the second warning bell rang, "well, I've got to get to class. I hope you're okay. See you around."

Just as soon as he came into my life, he disappeared again. Remembering the bell, I ran to homeroom.

-------------------------------------

How do you guys like?  
With much love,  
Kat


	2. Perfect For Me?

Here's chapter two! Thanks for all the feedback and I agree, Trevorrie would make one of the cutest couples, next to Zanessa and Troyella!

With much love,  
Kat

**CHAPTER TWO  
****Perfect for Me…?**

Rushing to homeroom, I felt my heart pound against my chest. Hugging my books close to my chest, I sighed. _"He hopes that I'll be okay."_

The lonesome hallway in _Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow_ was never quieter. My footsteps echoed with every step I took. _Click…Click…Click…_

As I reached homeroom, Sister opened the door and yelled, "Miss Danyelles, you're late. Since this is your first time, I'll just leave you at a warning. In!"

Slowly, I walked in, wishing to just disappear. They snickered amongst themselves as I passed by.

Taking my seat, I opened a notebook as Sister read the morning announcements. It was then that I realized that I didn't know his name. _"What's his name? I just wish I knew."_

London was sitting next to me. She glanced over and noticed that I was doodling hearts all over my notebook. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" I answered, trying to hide my notebook from her view.

"I mean," she reached over and snatched it from me, "why are you doodling hearts all over your math notebook?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I answered, probably blushing madly.

London eyed me suspiciously. "Right…well, why were you late today?"

Glad that she dropped the subject, I let out a sigh of relief. "The usual, you know. Jerks in the hallway."

She pulled out a nail file and started to even out her nails. "Did you see the new kid?"

"What new kid?"

"He just transferred here. His name is Trevor Jones."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard that he's really hot," London said, getting really excited. Sister was reaching the end of the announcements when she hushed us.

"_Is he the mystery boy from this morning? If so, then he won't know about how unpopular I am."_

The first period bell rung and I quickly left for math. Entering the room, I noticed someone new was in my class. I walked up and introduced myself to him. "Hello, my name is Corrie Danyelles. Are you new here?"

It was the guy from this morning and from the hallway. "Yes, I'm Trevor. Trevor Jones," he answered, shaking my hand warmly, "You're the girl from this morning, aren't you?"

My heart stopped. "Yeah, that was me. Thanks…again."

"You don't deserve to be treated like that. Why do they act like that to you?"

I didn't know how to answer. "Umm, can we not talk about that?"

He seemed to understand. "Okay."

"Thanks. Where did you come from?" I asked, trying to make conversation out of the last minute we had left.

"I transferred here from Chicago. My parents moved here to assist Mr. Tipton with his finances."

My heart dropped. _"He's probably rich. He'll never look at me."_

"Are you okay?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

The bell rung and I ran to my seat in the front of the room, my hopes now lower than they were this morning. _"He'll never even look at me." _

"Students," Sister Katherine said, standing in the front of the room, "we have a new student. Let's give a warm welcome to Trevor Jones."

Trevor walked up to the front of the room and smiled warmly.

"Trevor, how about you sit next to…" she scanned the room for a vacant seat, "how about next to Corrie?"

I looked next to me and lo behold; there was an empty seat next to me.

"Okay," he answered. Taking a seat next to me, he smiled and whispered, "Hey again."

I smiled and blushed nervously.

Sister started class before we could talk any farther. "Okay, now with the lesson…"

During Lunch

Sitting with Maddie and Mary Margaret, I smiled silently to myself.

"Corrie, what's with you today?" Maddie asked me, pointing at me with her fork.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how you seem to be spacing out all day," London interjected.

"Well, at least more than usual," Maddie said.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Is it a boy?" London asked.

I looked down and blushed madly. "Maybe…"

"It is!" Mary Margaret answered.

"Hey Corrie, do you mind if I sit here?" Trevor asked, appearing next to me.

"Oh, sure." I was probably so red at the moment.

London, Maddie, and Mary Margaret looked at me suspiciously.

Trevor took a seat next to me while Maddie, London, and Mary Margaret whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey, what brings you here?" I pushed the food around with my fork.

"Well, this is going to sound…odd, but I wanted to be with you." He blushed fervently.

"Really?" I dropped my fork.

"Yeah," he whispered quietly, only loud enough for me and him to hear, "I'm sorry, you dropped your fork."

"Oh, that's okay." He suddenly seemed nervous to me. "Well, where are you staying?"

"At the Tipton."

London perked up at the sound of her last name. "Did you say that you're saying at the Tipton?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you Trevor? The one whose dad is going to help my father with his finances?"

"Yeah. Are you London Tipton?"

"Yup, that's me!" London eyed him flirtatiously. She leaned over to Mary Margaret and whispered, "He is hot with a capital 'HAH.'"

Trevor tapped my arm. "Can I walk you home today?"

"Sure," I answered trying to hide my excitement.

"Great, I catch you after school today." He got up and walked away.


	3. Interruptions

**CHAPTER THREE  
****Interrupted**

As I waited for Trevor outside, I tried to tell my heart to calm down.

"Geez, he's only walking you home. It's not like you're going on a date or anything. Just calm down," I whispered to myself.

Walking down the hallway, I saw Trevor smiling.

"_There he is. How's my breath? My hair?" _Nervously, I made sure my uniform looked neat.

Upon his arrival, he grinned. "Hey."

"Hey," I answered, smiling.

"Here," he said, motioning to the books in my hand, "Let me take those for you."

"Why thanks Trevor," London, said popping in out of nowhere, "How kind of you to walk me home."

"Actually, I was gonna…" Trevor tried to explain.

"Come on," London said, dragging Trevor away from me. He looked so helpless. He's kinda lucky, though. Half the guys in _Our Lady_ would've loved to be asked out by London.

Letting out a sigh, I watched as London and Trevor disappeared down the school hallway. Before they turned the corner, he turned to look back at me. I couldn't help but smile.

Walking down the hallway, I heard the snickers that always follow me.

"Look, it's the baby…"  
"Don't let her touch you. Her stupidity would rub off on ya…"  
"Well, if it isn't little London-obsessed Corrie…"

If it wasn't bad enough, someone decided to trip me again. I fell to the floor, my books flying in every direction, except this time, Trevor wouldn't be here to help me.

As the hallway filled with laughter, my tears were streaming down my face. As I wiped them from my face, I wondered how today went from a great day to this.

(I'll be slipping out of Corrie's POV to Trevor's POV once in awhile)  
Walking To The Tipton  
**Trevor's POV**

When I registered to _Our Lady_, I never thought that I'd be dragged home on the first day. As London pulled me along, I glanced back to see if Corrie was behind.

"Well, Trevor," London said, "What made you suddenly want to walk me home?"

"Actually, I wanted to walk…"

London interrupted. "You don't need to answer. I'm me! Who wouldn't want to walk me to home?"

"_Umm, me!" _I thought to myself. "Hey, London, could you let me go? I could walk on my own, you know."

"I know that silly. I just want to make sure that the press get a picture of us."

"A picture of us? Wait, London, what are you doing? I really like…"

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed. London grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulder. She smiled as the tabloids took picture after picture.

"London! London! Who are you with and is this a possible new beau?" someone from the crowd inquired.

"Of course. This is Trevor. He and I," London smiled and flipped her hair flirtatiously, "we're together."

Trying to wriggle free, the cameras flashed brighter and the questions came at a quicker pace.

"London, where did you two meet?"  
"How long have you known each other?"  
"Any plans for the future?"

London answered each one, making a lie for most of them. I knew at this point, I was in too deep and I couldn't get out.

When London finally decided that she was getting tired of the press, she called a limo and ushered us home.

"London, what was that all about?" I demanded, taking a seat opposite her, trying to get far away.

"What do you mean?" London answered, petting Ivana, her little puppy.

"All those things you said to the media. We've been together for about half a year? We met at a hospital when I tried to save you? Why would you make up those lies?"

"Because, if I told them that we just met today and you were just walking me home, it wouldn't make much of a story." She was feeding Ivana a treat now.

"Then are you just using me?"

"I wouldn't say that. I actually like you," she answered, leaning forward, as if to kiss me.

Luckily, we arrived at the Tipton and I ran out of the car, to my room on the 15th floor.


	4. Problems

**CHAPTER FOUR****  
Problems**

(Back in Corrie's POV)

The walk home was even more quiet and lonesome. The thought of finally having someone to walk home with brought my hopes up, but London interrupted and burned them.

I couldn't get him out of my head. He was the first guy to ever be sincerely nice to me, or least it seemed like that. Pushing that thought out of my head, I focused on the road ahead of me.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Corrie!" Maddie said, "Come over to the Tipton! I'm in need of help!"

Worried, I quickly answered "Yes" and ran to the Tipton. Thinking back, I remembered that Trevor said that he'd be staying at the Tipton. "Maybe I'll see him there."

At The Tipton

As I arrived, I found Maddie behind the candy counter, multiple cases of who-knows-what in front of her.

"Corrie! You're here!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Maddie. What is it?"

"Mr. Moseby's told me to alphabetize all this candy and the magazines by 5:00 and I can't do it alone. Can you help?" she pleaded.

Glad that she wasn't in major trouble, I nodded. Besides this would give me a reason to stay here and look for Trevor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on, Mr. Moseby said that we could use the lobby couch," Maddie answered, taking a seat.

Sitting beside her, I started with the magazines as Maddie organized the candy.

"So, Corrie, who was that guy you were talking to at lunch?" she asked, sticking all the Snicker bars on the corner of the table.

"His name was Trevor. He just moved here," I answered, separating the Seventeen and People Magazine.

"Is he going out with anyone?" Maddie asked.

That was probably one of the most uncomfortable moments I had to be put into. Looking at Maddie, I could tell that she liked him too. "Umm, I don't know."

"Well, I hope he's not. I was thinking about asking him to the dance that's coming up in about three weeks," she said, putting the Kit-Kats in a neat pile.

My hopes were getting more and more crushed. It seemed that all my friends were in love with Trevor. With my reputation at the school compared to theirs, I wouldn't be able to compete with Maddie and London. I just hoped that Mary Margaret didn't like him.

"Corrie, sweetie, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Maddie asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…" my cell phone went off. "Hold on Maddie." I turned my attention to the phone. "Hello?"

"Corrie, honey is that you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered, getting up and walking to a secluded corner of the lobby.

"Well, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"That guy. At lunch. Who was he?"

My heart started racing. _"Please don't tell me this is going in the direction I don't want it to go."_ I thought to myself. "His name is Trevor. He just moved to Boston."

"Is he…attached?"

My heart sank. "Not that I know of."

"I hope not. You know, London's right. That guy is very hot. I was thinking of asking him out."

"Uh, sure," I answered, trying, but not succeeding in hiding my disappointment.

"Corrie, honey, is anything wrong?"

"No," my tears were swelling up inside me, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay."

"I said that I'm fine!" I said, a bit more savagely than I intended.

"Corrie! Honey, talk to me," her mom was calling in the background, "Corrie, if you want to talk, I'm always here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound that rude, but I'm fine. Seriously."

"Okay, but I'm always here," she said, before hanging up.

Collapsing to the ground, I let my tears fall like the rain that was now falling outside. Drip-drop…Drip-drop. My world was closing up around me. My three friends were all in love with the same boy that I was. There was no way that I could compete with them. They're all prettier, richer, and smarter than me.

"Corrie? Is that you?" a voice said from behind me.

Looking up, I saw that it was Trevor, his shadow cast upon me. Burying my head back in my hands, my tears continued to stream down my face.

"Corrie? What's happened? Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was so sincere and caring. He sat down beside me and lifted my head up. "Corrie, what's wrong?"

I tried to say something, but my fears got in the way. I couldn't say it, I couldn't tell him that I loved him, knowing that my three friends liked him, too. The only thing I could do was shake my head.

"Corrie…" he wiped a tear from my cheek, "Corrie…" he hugged me.

I wanted to tell him how I felt, but fears were holding me back. Burying my head into his chest, I cried the last of my tears.

"Corrie, it's going to be okay," his reassuring words calmed me, "Everything's going to be okay."

Wiping the rest of my tears away, I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Trevor. I'm sorry about that."

"Corrie, don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Even though I just met you today, I feel as if I've known you forever." He got up and helped me up.

Blushing, I thanked him. "Thanks. You've been helping me all day, like my knight in shining armor."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I can't leave a damsel in distress helpless, can I?"

Blushing madly again, I looked at the floor.

Trevor lifted my chin up ever so softly and looked in my eyes. "Corrie, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Corrie, even though I just met you this morning, there's a feeling deep inside me. Something I have to tell you. That I really, really…"

"Corrie, where did you go?!"

I looked around to find who disturbed our moment. It was Zack and Cody. "Corrie, Maddie's wondering where you went."

"Well, I'm right here, aren't I?" I answered, wishing they weren't here.

"Well, Maddie is worried about you. She thought that you might have been taken captive by someone," Cody remarked.

"Okay, I'm coming," I told Cody, "Go tell her I'll be right there." They ran off. Turning to Trevor, I apologized for that, "I'm terribly sorry, Trevor. I have to go help out Maddie."

"Alright," he replied, somewhat sadly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he asked hopefully.

"Of course," I answered, turning around as I walked toward Maddie.

"See ya then!" he turned and walked into the elevator.

"See ya then," I whispered to myself. Then remembering what Maddie had said minutes earlier, my hopes went down again. Taking my seat, Maddie asked, "Was that Trevor?"

"Yeah, he's living here." I answered, resuming where I left off with Cosmogirl magazine.

"Great, that means I've got a lot of time to make him fall in love with me," Maddie answered, grinning.

"Lucky you," I answered half-heartedly, "lucky you."


	5. The First

**CHAPTER FIVE  
The First…**

The Next Morning, Corrie's Locker

Pushing through the crowd, I breathed out as I reached my locker. When I opened it, a shadow cast over me.

"Hey Corrie," it said. It wasn't Trevor, for I'd know his voice anywhere. Looking up, I saw that it was Danny Cratz, one of the more popular guys in this school. He was on the football team and every cheerleader was in love with him.

"Hey Danny," I answered, without looking up at him. Danny wasn't the kind of person to be mean of someone like me. He sits behind me in math class and we only talked when Sister paired us up to work on problems together.

"Listen, Corrie, I want to talk to you," he said, leaning against the locker beside mine.

Placing in all my books and taking out the one that I needed, I answered, "Yeah, about what?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me toward him. "I can't say here where there's people, but can I meet you here after school?"

Stepping back, I answered, "Umm, yeah, sure."

"Great," he let out a sigh of relief, "I really need to talk to you."

"Alright," I closed my locker, "I guess I'll see you in math class and then I'll wait for you after school."

"Good," he turned to his friends, "I'll see you then."

Watching him walk away, I was a bit perplexed. "Why would a guy like Danny Cratz want to talk to me after school?"

London came up the hallway, clearly wanting to talk to me about something. "Corrie! There you are."

"Good morning London," I shifted the weight of my books from one arm to the other, "What are you so excited about?"

"Look, I'm on the cover of a magazine!" she said, very excited.

"London, that's not unusual. You always are on the cover of some magazine," I explained to her, "Well, what's it about this time?"

"It's about me and my new beau!" she answered, obviously thrilled at that fact.

"Oh, who's the lucky boy?"

"Trevor!!!" she shrieked. Everyone in the hallway jumped and turned their attention to London, who was hopping up and down on the spot.

"Wait, Trevor's your boyfriend?!" I exclaimed, not believing that it would be true.

"Here," she handed me the magazine, "Read here!"

Taking it from her and reading the excerpt for the picture, I couldn't believe it.

"London and long time beau, Trevor, have finally come out from the shadows. London quotes that she and Trevor have been together for 6 months. It's no wonder why London would hold on to a boy like Trevor. After trying to save her from drowning, London says that she fell in love with him when she awoke to his eyes in a hospital. She also says that they're going strong up to this point."

I dropped the magazine in disbelief. "London, this isn't true, is it?"

"Well, if course it is…" London said flatly.

"Is this all true?" I said sternly, trying to find the truth.

"Is that Sister calling for me? Look, Corrie, I've got to go. See you later," she quickly said, running down the hallway.

Heartbroken, I wondered why Trevor wouldn't tell me about this relationship. And there I was, thinking that he really liked me.

"Hey Corrie," someone said, coming from behind.

Turning around, I saw that it was Mary Margaret. "Hey."

"Corrie, are you alright? You didn't sound okay on the phone yesterday," she asked, placing a kind hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Do you know what classes Trevor has today? I was thinking about 'accidentally' bumping into him and then asking him out."

"Umm, no," I lied, "All I know is he had lunch with me yesterday."

"Alright, well can you talk to him about it?"

"Do I have to?" I asked, wishing that the homeroom bell would ring.

"Please!!" she paused, "Wait, why can't you?"

Luckily, the bell rang and the hallway was filled with its normal traffic. Taking my time to homeroom, I wondered whether I should tell Trevor how I felt about him or continue to wonder whether he felt the same.

Just then, I remembered he had London, his rich girlfriend. Why would he want me?

Math Class

I walked into the room and saw Trevor in his seat, right next to mine.

"Should I act as if I didn't know?" I pondered to myself. I really wanted to know for sure whether London was lying or not.

"Corrie," Trevor ran up to me, "Hey Corrie, long time, no see," he smiled the boyish grin of his.

"Trevor, I have to ask you something," I decided that I had to know for sure.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You and London…are you?" I said a little reluctantly.

"Arg, London. Is there an article about us?"

"Yeah. Trevor, why didn't you tell me about your relationship with London?"

"Because, Corrie, there is nothing between us. She was making up lies about everything. I would've said something, but the lights and the questions and London's nails digging into my skin. I couldn't say anything."

"Trevor, is this the truth?" I looked at him straight in the eye.

He leaned in close, his face a mere few inches away from mine. "Corrie, would I lie to you?"

Getting lost in his blue eyes, I saw that he was telling the truth and smiled.

**(slipping into Trevor's POV)**

I let out a sigh of relief, but I didn't move. Our faces were so close to each other. I just wanted to reach out and touch her hair.

"Trevor, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We were so close. Our lips were merely a few inches apart. I just wanted to lean in closer and make contact.

She smiled again and then looked quickly at the floor.

Gently lifting her chin up, I looked into her eyes. "Corrie, remember what I wanted to tell you yesterday?"

Giggling, she nodded. "What did you want to say?"

"It really wasn't a matter of what I wanted to say, but more of what I wanted to do."

"What was that?"

"This." Feeling my heart pound against my chest, I pulled her in closer.

As our lips made contact, I could feel the softness of her lips. This close to her, I could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her skin.

RRIINNGGGGG!!!! Then the period bell rung.

Backing away slowly, I smiled. "That was what I wanted to do, Corrie, that was what I wanted to do."

Blushing madly, Corrie smiled and played with her hands. "Wow, Trevor. I'm glad you did."

"Trevor, Corrie, would you mind getting to your seats?" Sister said, standing right in front of us.

Feeling light-hearted, I took Corrie's hand and lead her to her seat.

"Okay, class, today's lesson is about…" Sister started with today's lesson.

"Trevor," a hushed voice called from behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Dan Cratz. He threw a note on my desk, which I cautiously opened hidden from Sister's view.

"Stay away from Corrie," was all that it read. Turning back, he looked at me with a face that read "she's-all-mine."

-----------------------------

I won't be able to update for a little while. I have my finals coming up and my drama production is next Friday, so I'll be taking about three weeks off to handwrite the rest of my stories and start new ones! So I hope you people can wait.

With much love,  
Kat


	6. Threats

**CHAPTER SIX****  
Threats**

Lunch

**(Trevor's POV)**  
Making my way down to Corrie's table, I ran into a wall, or least I thought it was a wall. As I hit the floor, a huge shadow cast over me.

"Get up," it ominously said.

Rubbing my elbow, I cautiously got up, knowing who it was.

"Where did you think you were going?" Danny asked. He had two of his football buddies on either side of him. Behind him, a few feet away, you could hear the giggling of the cheerleaders.

Wanting to avoid conflict, I turned to walk the other way, only to be stopped by another two of Danny's friends.

"Answer me," he growled, grabbing the collar of my uniform.

"I was going to sit with Corrie," I answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

He brought up his fist. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"Why would I want to stay away from _my girlfriend_," I answered.

"Who says that Corrie is your girlfriend?" He was really angry now. I started to regret that I said that, but I couldn't back out now.

"Trevor, there you are!" Corrie said, coming at just the right time.

"Hey, Corrie! Me and Trevor," Danny said quickly, letting me go, "We were just going to have a talk. Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" she ran over to me, "Just make sure you come over. I need to be saved again." She placed a quick peck on my cheek.

As Corrie ran off, I looked over to Danny, who was boiling mad.

"Look! You stay away from Corrie!" he lunged at me.

"Why? She's obviously into me and I like her!"

"Cause, lover boy, if you don't, I'm going to hurt her," he growled, holding back because a sister was passing by, "And I know that you wouldn't want any harm to come upon sweet little Corrie."

"You better not lay a hand on Corrie!"

"What are you going to do about it? All you have to do is stay away and I won't hurt her," he smiled maliciously.

Just wanting to punch him on the spot, I turned and walked the other way. I would rather walk away from this fight then have him hurt Corrie. Besides, I would find a way to tell her.

Smirking, he laughed and turned to walk to Corrie's table while I couldn't do anything about it. 

Taking a seat at a random table, I plopped down and didn't bother with lunch. I was too busy of trying to think of a way to get to Corrie without Danny finding out.

"Hey," a friendly voice said.

I looked up and saw that it was an innocent-looking kid. "Hey."

"I saw you stand up to Trevor there. Not many kids in this school have the courage to do that. My name's Matt Dillard."

He seemed friendly, so I introduced myself. "Hi Matt. I'm Trevor."

"I saw what happened. It hasn't been a secret that Danny's got something for Corrie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he usually doesn't care for her when he's the only one that's trying to win her affections, but when someone else comes into the picture, he's, well, you saw."

"Well, he's not going to win." I looked over and saw Corrie all alone at the table.

**(Corrie's POV)**  
When I returned to my seat, I hoped that the girls saw that me and Trevor were together, but they were too self-absorbed in their own things to care about me. I just looked down at my lunch and played with my food.

It had been several minutes and Trevor still hadn't showed up. Looking around, I saw Trevor was sitting with Matt.

Once I got up, the other girls noticed me. They all seemed to ask the same question at once. 

"Where's Trevor?"

Looking at each other, they also seemed to say the same things at once again.

"Why are you asking for Trevor?  
"I'm going to ask him out.  
"You're going to ask him out?!"

"No way are you guys going to ask him out!" London said, "He's going out with me!"

"Says who?" Maddie retorted, "Anyway, Corrie's going to help me ask Trevor out, aren't you Corrie?"

"I'm going to what!?"

"No," Mary Margaret interrupted, "Corrie said that she was going to help me. Didn't you Corrie?"

"Fine!" London got up, "I guess I'm not sitting with you guys anymore. Corrie, come on!"

"Go then! I'll just sit with my real friends!" Maddie yelled after her, "Corrie, let's go."

"You two can go! Corrie's my real friend!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

I watched as they all looked at me, then at each other, then storm off in three different directions.

Not knowing what to do, I just stood there and watched my friends leave.

"CORRIE!!!" they all bellowed.

I decided that I wasn't going to follow either of them. They weren't being good friends to me. They weren't listening to me, and they wanted me to help them land my boyfriend, at least I think Trevor's my boyfriend.

Walking up to Trevor's table, I was going to sit with him. Along the way, someone grabbed my arm.

"Corrie!"

Turning around, I saw that it was Danny and two of his football friends. "Yeah, Danny," I said quickly, wanting to get to Trevor before the lunch period ended.

"You're still going to wait for me after school today, aren't you?" He pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, sure," I was beginning to wonder why he didn't let me go. "Umm, Danny, can you let me go?"

"Why?" he smirked.

"Cause, I'm going to see Trevor."

He seemed to wince at the sound of Trevor's name. "Well, I want you to stay here with me," he leaned in close, like Trevor did this morning, but it was very uncomfortable.

"Why's that?" I exclaimed, taking a leaf out of London's book, "Sister, you need me too help you? I'm sorry, Danny, I've got to run. See ya after school."

"Alright," he sounded sweet again, "I'll see ya then," letting go, he turned around and walked away with his friends.

"Now that was weird," I continued on my way to Trevor's table. "Hey Matt, Trevor."

"Corrie," Trevor stood up, and Matt did the same, "Corrie, I need to talk to you."

"What?" he made it sound urgent, "What happened?"

"It's about Danny. He's up to no good," Matt answered.

"Who? Danny?" I couldn't believe it, "Danny's one of the nicer kids to me in school."

"Corrie," Trevor looked at me with a serious face, "Corrie, he's not like that, not like that at all to others."

"Trevor, what did he do to you?"

"Corrie, just be careful around him," Trevor looked around, "Corrie, I have to go, okay? I can't explain now, but I will soon." He hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Very confused, I watched Trevor run off. Then I looked at Matt. "Matt, what happened?"

"Danny happened, Corrie, Danny happened." He got up and followed Trevor out.


	7. DoubleFaced

Hey everyone! I haven't talked to you guys in a long time! Well, I would like to start off by saying thank you for reading my story and sending in all your reviews! They really help inspire me!

Next off, I would like to dispell rumors about Zanessa breaking-up. Supposably, they "split up after the MTV Music Awards during a road trip. Reportedly, they borrowed a car for a road trip and got lost in the rain. Zac blamed Vanessa for it and they split." Firstly, I don't think that they would break-up over something so dumb as getting lost. They survived a long distance relationship. Secondly, why would they go on a road trip when they have publicity to do? Thridly, I've heard that it hasn't rained recenly in Cali, so how would they get lost in the rain. And Lastly, I would like to state that Vanessa was too happy at the Heros Event that she attended on Sunday to have broken up with Zac.

But if they did break up, I'm positive that they'll get back together. Have you seen the Hawaii pics? They were so happy together! So, if they did breakup, it'll just be a matter of time before they get back together.

Don't belive any talks of Zanessa being broken up. It was just a rumor started by some tabloid to get attention. I just am dreading the rejoicing the Zashley people will do because of this rumor. But let them have their fun, until they find out that they never broke up.

Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system (I'm sorry, it just bothers me that people would just start rumors for no reason), here's the next chapter!

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
****Double Faced**

**(Corrie's POV)**  
Sitting down at the table, I watched them both run out of the cafeteria. Feeling lonely, I buried my head in my arms.

"Corrie?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," it was Mary Margaret, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Trevor."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her, hoping that she understood the situation.

"Danny. I've known for ages that Danny's had something for you. I just thought that you'd finally see it, but you never did," she sat down beside me, "Then, here I am, telling you to help me get Trevor, when he's obviously into you. Corrie, I haven't been a good friend. I'm sorry for that too. Can you forgive me?"

My heart happy that finally someone understood, I hugged her. "Of course I forgive you!"

"Thank goodness, Corrie. I don't think that Trevor really likes me anyway. He doesn't even know me."

"Thanks for finally seeing. Now if only London and Maddie did." I looked around, scanning the crowd for any glimpse of them.

"They probably didn't. They left the cafeteria, but I stayed. And I saw what Danny did to Trevor."

"You too?" I couldn't believe it, "What's wrong with Danny? He's one of the nicest kids in this school."

"I'm guessin' that you didn't see."

"See what?"

"What Danny said to Trevor," Mary Margaret pointed out. I shook my head, for I didn't know that Danny had this lunch until today. "Well, Trevor was walking this way and Danny…" The rest of the explanation was drowned out by the sound of the lunch bell, signaling the end of lunch.

The after-lunch traffic pushed Mary Margaret away from me before she could explain the whole thing. I was only left with bits of things that I heard.

After School

As I had said, I waited for Danny by my locker after school. Hugging my books close to my chest, I shifted my weight from foot to foot, wondering where he was.

"Corrie!" I looked down the hall. It wasn't Danny, but it was Trevor.

"Trevor! There you are! I missed you," I exclaimed, putting my books on the floor.

**(Trevor's POV)**  
When I approached Corrie, she leaned in for a kiss, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Danny walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry," I pushed her away, fighting back the tears and the pain that were swelling up inside of me. "I'm sorry Corrie."

"Tr-Tre-Trevor, what's wrong?" Corrie looked so worried, "Trevor?"

Knowing that if I told her, Danny would harm her, I just ran down the hall.

Looking back, I could see Corrie's worried expression. Letting a tear slide down my cheek, I turned the corner.

**(Corrie's POV)  
**When Trevor pushed me away, I wondered if he was breaking up with me. We hadn't even gone out yet.

"Tr-Tre-Trevor," I stuttered, "What's wrong?" I hoped that it wasn't me, "Trevor?"

He didn't respond and looked down at the ground. Then suddenly, he ran down the hall.

"Did I do something wrong?"

As he turned the corner, someone placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey."

Turning around, I saw that it was Danny. "Hi," I bent down and picked up my books.

"Hey," Danny answered.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, still thinking about how Trevor just ran off.

"How about we get out of school?" he said slyly, urging me to walk.

"Okay…" my mind was in the gutters. I keep thinking that Trevor didn't like me anymore. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't stop thinking about how he pushed me away.

"Come on," he put his arm around my shoulder.

Following the fold and walking out, the look on Trevor's face was imprinted on my mind. How he pushed me away. How he didn't talk to me.

"Corrie," he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine…No, I'm not."

He stopped walking, causing me to stop. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, that…oh, never mind, you don't really need to know."

"Corrie, just tell me. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Well," I said reluctantly, "It's Trevor. This morning, he loves me. Now, he pushes me away. I just don't know if he likes me."

He embraced me. "Corrie, it's going to be alright," he patted my head, "I guess you didn't know that he doesn't like you."

I pushed him away. "That's not true!"

"Corrie, it is," he hugged me again, but I pushed him away, "It's true. I've been him with another girl. London Tipton."

"That's a lie!"

"It's not. I've seen them," he didn't seem to raise his voice, he wasn't trying to hard to defend himself. Maybe he was telling the truth, but I still couldn't believe it.

"How do you know?"

"Corrie, I would never lie to you. I would never want to hurt you in anyway," he hugged me again, which I actually allowed until I realized it and pushed him away.

"Neither would Trevor," I defended him.

"He told me himself that he doesn't even like you," he said, "I wanted to tell you, but he threatened me. But this is something you need to know. You're just a hook-up to him."

I sank to the floor, I couldn't believe it. "I'm just a hook-up to him. He's doesn't even like me. I just can't believe it."

He sat down beside me. "Corrie, are you okay?"

Still I disbelief, I silently cried to myself. "I trusted him! I gave him my heart!"

"Corrie," he picked me up off the floor, "Corrie, everything's going to be okay."

His words reminded me of Trevor and how he saw me in the Tipton the other day.

"Corrie," he hugged me, "Come on, you need to go home. I'll drive you."

Wanting time to let it all sink in, I agreed and followed him to his car.

----------------------------------------------------------

Will Trevor be able to fix all this? What is Danny planning? What will happen to Trevorrie?! Find out in the next chapter!

With much love,  
KAT


	8. The Breaking Point

Hello my loyal, no not loyal, royal readers. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't writing up these stories. Anyway, I would like to take some time to tell about where I stand at my stories and at what other projects I've got going on.

With my stories, the ones I have out are the ones I'm solely going to focus on, but I have a Troyella that I'm writing in times when I'm stumped. It's based off a book called "Bound" and hopefully in about a couple weeks, it'll be coming out. This one is going to be slightly different than what I normally do. It's going to focus on the tradition of the Chinese culture of binding the girl's feet and how painful it is. Gabriella refuses to get them bound, so she is basically bound to be neglected and die alone, but what happens when a certain someone starts taking a liking to her? Well, like I've said, I hope to have this story out soon.

Some of you may have read my other story "How Can They Not Tell" right? Well, the sequel to that is coming out soon, just as soon as I finish the video sequel to it that I have on youtube. Oh, little advertising bit, I have a youtube account and if you want to check out some of my Troyella/Zanessa vids, check my profile, I'll have it up soon.

Last thing, I'm thinking of changing my penname into something a bit more original. So soon, my penname is going to be: kittyKAT. I'm just telling you all now, so you don't find a new chapter by this person and go 'Who the heck is this?'

Umm, I think that is everything, so on with the story!

-------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT****  
The Breaking Point**

Sitting in Danny's car, I gazed out the window and watched the trees fly by. "Trevor," I sighed.

"Corrie," Danny said, "you need to let him go. He used you."

"But I can't! I love him…and I always will."

"But he doesn't love you," Danny pulled over, "I do!"

Stunned, I stared at him. He leaned in close, I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

"Corrie," he said, cupping my face in his hands, "I love you." He leaned so close that his lips brushed against mine until they actually touched me.

"Danny, no!" I pushed him away, leaning close to the door of the car.

"Why, Corrie?" Danny unlocked his seatbelt and turned to me. "Corrie, he doesn't care about you. I do. I love you."

"But Danny, I don't feel…" I started.

"Don't feel what!" he was angry, "The same?"

The look in his eyes scared me and I put my hand on the door.

"I'm sorry," he was suddenly sweet, "But I care about you so much, so much."

**(Trevor's POV)**  
At the Tipton

I was getting restless. I had to tell Corrie. Heading toward the entrance of the Tipton, I ran into one of Corrie's friends.

"Trevor," the dark-haired mistress said, "Trevor, there you are."

Embarrassed that she knew my name, but I was void of hers, I turned around. "I'm sorry. I don't think I ever caught your name."

"That's okay," she brushed it off, "My name's Mary Margaret. You haven't seen Corrie around haven't you."

"No," I answered, feeling a bit better that I now knew her name, "But I really need to talk to her."

"I know," she answered, "Where is she?"

"I last saw her at her locker. I was going to tell her, but Danny appeared. Now I have no way of contacting her."

"Do you have her cell number?"

"No, I don't…"

"Well, here. I think she'll at least listen to you," she answered, dictating the number as I punched it into my phone's memory.

"Thank you! I could just kiss you," she looked at me weird, "But I can't. My heart belongs to Corrie, you know that, right?"

"I know," she smiled, "I was just kidding. I hope you can get through to her."

"I do too," I answered, a little less confident that she might be angry with me.

As Mary Margaret walked away, I called Corrie, hoping that I would get her.

Ring….Ring….Ring…Ring…

I was getting worried. "What if she doesn't pick up?"

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Growing less and less confident, I leaned against the wall.

Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Corrie, is it you? It's me, Trevor."

**(Corrie's POV)**  
Feeling my heart pounding against my chest, I found it hard to form my words. "Trevor! I missed you!"

"I miss you too, Corrie. Listen, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking over, I realized it was Danny and that reminded me of what he told me earlier.

"Look, Corrie, something's happened…"

"Trevor," the confusion from my earlier discovery turning into anger, "I know what's happened. If you think I'm going to sit back and let you take advantage of me, you got it wrong."

"Corrie, what are you talking about?"

"Trevor, don't play games with me. You may think of me just as a hook-up, but you hurt me," the tears now forming in my eyes, "I gave you my heart. I thought that you were my everything. I thought that you were the one."

"Corrie, where did you hear all of this?"

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, the anger I had melted. "Trevor, are you serious?"

Danny looked at me. "Remember, he threatened to hurt me if I told you."

"Corrie," he brought me back into the conversation, "Corrie, talk to me."

"No, Trevor. I've heard enough." I hung up on him, but I couldn't help but still love him. I wanted to call him back. I wanted to apologize that I did that. I wanted to love him.

I looked over to Danny, who smiled at me and I smiled weakly back.

**(Trevor's POV)  
**Hearing the click of the other line, I realized that I just lost her. I lost the only girl who makes my heart leap, who makes me complete.

But I still couldn't wrap my mind around the why she wouldn't talk to me. What did I do? It was over between us, even though I didn't want it to be.

Wandering around the Tipton endlessly, I ran into Maddie. "Hey Trevor!" she said in a perky voice.

"Hi Maddie," I said, pushing the gloom inside away. I shouldn't bring other people down with me.

"Listen, there's this dance in a few weeks and was wonderin' if you wanted to be my date?"

**(Corrie's POV)  
**Regretting what I just said and did, I started crying, hugging my knees to my face.

"Corrie," Danny leaned over and hugged me, "You did the right thing. Everything will be better."

I felt a little hopeful.

"Listen, I know what will cheer you up," he said, starting the car again, "There's this dance in a few weeks. I would love for you to be my date."

**(No POVs)  
**A little reluctant, they both answered, "Ummm, sure."

--------------------------------------------

No, no, no! Everything is going wrong! And it'll all because of that Danny kid! Well, since I love Trevorrie, they won't be apart for long...or will they?

With much love,  
KAT


	9. Still The One

Now that I'm sitting in my room, I just realized that I don't have a life...ha,ha...

I spend the day yesterday uploading videos on youtube and organizing my brand spankin' new totally awesome freewebs site. Plus I wrote a couple more chapters for my published stories and worked on my new one that will be coming out soon as I have said before.

That's all for now. Keep in store for more notes in the beginning of my chapters and at the end.

Will Trevorrie ever be repaired? How are they coping with the split-up? What about the dance? Will they be paired up together?

------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER NINE**  
**  
(Corrie's POV)  
**It had been three weeks since the day that I broke up with Trevor. That is the one mistake that I regret and always will.

It was Friday and I needed a dress for the dance the next day. Driving to the mall, I thought about the past three weeks.

A day after that talk between me and Trevor, Danny and I started going out. We were on and off for a few days. In that time, I dated other guys, but I always ended up going back to Danny.

A few times he told me that he loved me, but it never sounded sincere. It never sound like when Trevor was worried about me. There was just never that same spark in his voice.

I missed Trevor, but I knew that he would never want to talk to me after what I did to him. I just wished that I took the time to listened to him and heard his side of the story.

Pulling up to the mall entrance, I slowly pulled the keys out of the ignition and dumped them in my purse.

"Trevor," I said, looking up at the clouds, "I miss you."

Solemnly closing the door behind me, I started toward the mall entrance.

**(Trevor's POV)**  
After Maddie asked me to be her date, we started going out. I never felt that spark. Every time I was with Corrie, I always felt like she made me complete, but with Maddie, there was nothing.

We also kissed a couple times, but to me, it was pointless. The kisses meant nothing to me. They didn't hold that passion that I felt when I kissed Corrie.

Every time Maddie told me that she loved me, I tried to change the subject. There is only one person that I would ever say that to and that person was Corrie.

The Friday before the dance, I had to go the mall and pick up a couple things.

"Corrie, I wish that I could've done more," I said to myself.

Pulling up to the mall, my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trevor!" It was Maddie. "Trevor, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the mall."

"Well, could you go pick me up a couple of things while you're there?"

"Ummm, sure."

I pulled out a pen and notebook and wrote down what Maddie dictated to me. "Alright Maddie, I'll stop by The Limited and get those."

"Thanks honey. I love you." The tone in her voice sounded like she wanted me to say the same.

"Yeah. Bye Maddie." I hung up before she could say anything else.

I swiftly walked into the mall and headed straight to The Limited, wanting to get this over with before I had to meet up with the guys.

**(Corrie's POV)**  
I walked into The Limited because Mary Margaret told me that was the best place to buy dresses.

Searching through the racks of dresses, there was one that caught my eye. A pink strapless, ballerina gown with a bow by the waist. I pulled it off the rack and looked at it. It was short but I was in love with it.

I took it and walked to the dressing room. Slipping it on, I felt it fit over my every curve. It was really short, just hitting mid-calf.

Walking out of the dressing room, I saw that it was…

**(Trevor's POV)**  
Briskly rushing into The Limited, I wondered what Maddie meant by "a purple chiffon scarf." I'm a guy, I wouldn't know these things.

"Excuse me," I walked up to a salesperson, "Can you help me?"

"I'll try. What is it you need help with?" she asked warmly.

I told her what I needed and she led me to an area by the dressing room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk out in a bright pink dress.

"Corrie?" I asked quietly.

She looked over. I expected for her to look at me with disgust, but she smiled and walked over.

"Hi Trevor. How have you been?"

Amazed at the sight in front of me and at the fact that Corrie didn't slap me, I was at a loss for words.

"Trevor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I wanted to flat out kiss her, but I couldn't, "Corrie, you look amazing."

**(Corrie's POV)**  
Hearing that comment made me blush madly. "Thanks Trevor."

"Anyway, how have you been?"

I didn't want to talk about the past few weeks. I honestly wanted them to disappear. "Good. You?"

"Never better," he simply answered.

"That's good." I was kinda disappointed. I thought that maybe he would've missed me. I know that he was the only thing on my mind for the past few weeks.

"Corrie…"

"Yeah?"

"I really miss you."

"Trevor, I do too!" I didn't care, I just collapsed into his arms, "Trevor, my life's not the same without you!"

He patted my head and whispered in my ear, "Neither is mine Corrie, neither is mine."

"Trevor, you are the only one that I will love. You and only you."

"And you, Corrie, you are the only one who makes my life complete," he whispered, "Listen, do you want to be my date tomorrow for that dance?"

I was ecstatic. Instead of answering 'yes' I wanted to kiss him instead. "Trevor…"

"Corrie?"

"Do you want to know my answer?"

"Of course."

"Well…" I lifted myself up. Our lips were only inches apart when…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, a cliffie! What happens to interrupt them? Will they be able to go to the dance together? What about Danny's hold on Corrie? Tune in for the next chapter!

With much love,  
KAT


	10. Somehow

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been spending a lot of time outdoors with running the track at my school for an hour every morning and just walking or riding my bike in the afternoon. But now I'm back and updating!

Another interesting bit, another HSM2 song is going to premiere on Radio Disney on Friday. It's Troy's song "Bet on It" and I think the rest of the Wildcats sing it too. And yes, Zac is singing in this one! I'll try to get a high quality raido rip of it for you to download and listen to.

This is a sucky chapter in my opinion, but the next one will be so much better. I promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TEN**  
**Somehow**

**(Corrie's POV)**  
My phone went off. "Grrr..." someone had to call at the wrong time. Turning to answer it, a pair of hands stopped me.

"Corrie," he smiled, "Let it go. Now what's your answer?"

"I think you know."

"Maybe," Trevor whispered into my ear, "But I need some reassuring."

"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded even though I knew he knew my answer.

"Yeah, I'd like..."

His sentence was cut-off as I placed my lips on his. Deepening the kiss, he placed his hands around my waist, pulling me closer and pressing my body against his.

Trevor pulled away slowly. I didn't want him to. I longed for the taste of his lips.

"Is that a yes?" he teased.

"Of cou–" my phone went off, yet again, "Let me get that." It was probably the same person who called earlier.

"Hello?"

"Corrie," it was Danny, "Where are you?"

"Umm...ahh..." I didn't know how to answer. If he found out that I was with Trevor, not only with him, but on the verge of making out with him, he'd, he'd...I didn't even want to think about it.

"Where are you, Corrie?"

"A-A-At the mall, buying a dress," I looked down at the dress that I was still wearing. I decided that it was the one that I wanted.

"The mall?" he sounded urgent, "You'd better watch out because I heard that Trevor was there."

I looked over to Trevor, who smiled. "Okay."

"Don't forget about the dance tomorrow. I'll come over to pick you up at promptly 7. Okay, dear?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye!"

"Yeah, bye," I answered a bit dejectedly. I closed the phone, thinking. _"How do I tell Danny that I'm going with Trevor? Or tell Trevor that Danny's still out to get him? Gah! How did I get myself into this mess!"_

"Corrie, are you alright?" Trevor asked, seeing the look of pensiveness on my face.

"Yea...Of course...Maybe...Okay, no..."

"Do you want to talk?" he asked, pulling me into his arms, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's...complicated..." I answered, burying my head into his muscular chest and taking in his smell.

"Alright, I won't ask," he smiled, "But if it's about Danny, I understand."

"Yeah. He just called and reminded me that I said that I'd be his date for tomorrow's dance. I'm sorry Trevor."

"Don't worry," he laid a consoling hand on my shoulder, "I understand."

"But it's you who I want to go with!"

"We'll just find a way..."

Saturday Night, 6:58 pm  
Awaiting the night ahead, I sat down in the chair. Next to me stood a picture of Maddie and I. I miss those times. I haven't talked to her since that incident in the cafeteria

_Ding-dong_

It was Danny. I just knew that it was going to be him. Walking to the door,

_Ding-dong_

Pulling open the door, I saw that it was Maddie who was at the door and Trevor stood behind her, smiling.

"Corrie, sweetie!" she cried, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey," I answered, not sure whether I should question Trevor or Maddie, "Come on in, Danny hasn't showed up yet."

As they entered the house of mine, Trevor smiled at me. I kinda guessed that meant he knew how to get us alone.

"Corrie," he whispered.

"What?" I answered, closing the door behind me.

"Guess what?"

"You've got a plan concocting in that clever head of yours?"

"Yup!"

_Ding-dong_

I knew for sure that this was going to be Danny, who else was it going to be.

Opening the door, I saw that my hypothesis was correct.

"Hey Danny," I said, trying to sound excited to see him.

"Corrie, babe," he tried to kiss me, but Trevor jumped in.

"Yo, Danny!" I thought that it was brave of Trevor to talk to Danny after what he did to him.

But Danny didn't seem to want to throttle him or anything. I could see why, he already has me. "Hey Trevor! What are you doin' here?"

"Maddie wanted to come over to see Corrie."

"Maddie? You mean Maddie Fitzpatrick?"

"Yeah, that's me!" I could see that something in Maddie's eyes showed that she liked Danny, or at least was impressed with him.

"Well, what are we doing here? We better get to that dance!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sure, we could all carpool in my car," Trevor answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Maddie answered, inching closer to Danny.

We all exited my house and got into Trevor's car, him driving and me in the front passenger side. I was careful to make sure that I wouldn't do anything to anger Danny while up there.

At The Dance  
When we got there, we went our separate ways, Danny and I, Maddie and Trevor. But before he left, he whispered into my ear "Find Mary Margaret."

Confused, I wondered what he meant by "Find Mary Margaret." I thought maybe I wouldn't even get a chance to, seeing Danny's very controlling behavior the past few weeks. But it was easy, considering the fact that he left me to be with his football buddies.

Searching the entire room, I finally found her, talking to Corbin, who I presumed was her date.

"Hey Mary Margaret!"

"Corrie! I'm glad I found you!"

"Yeah, Trevor told me to find you. What would that be all about?" I noted Corbin's interest in our conversation, "Oh, hey Corbin."

"Hey Corrie," he was pretty quiet and reserved, but he had the most defined cheekbones in this entire school. It was one of those noticing features that always caught my eye.

"Where's Danny?" she asked.

"Over there," I answered, pointing to a corner of the gym, "Talking to his football buddies."

"Well, that makes my job easier."

"What job?"

"Well, I was supposed to keep Danny away from you all night, but since he's over there, it makes it easier."

"Oh, okay. Well..." I looked around, "How are you going to get Maddie away from Trevor?"

"Maddie's going with Trevor?" The news seemed to shock her.

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's see," Mary Margaret looked around the gym, scanning the crowd for Maddie. "It looks like she's talking to Danny."

"Why would Maddie be talking to Danny?" I looked over and she was right. Maddie was talking to Danny, flirting is what I perceived it as.

"Hey Corrie."

I jumped, but it was into Trevor's arms. "Oh, Trevor, you scared me."

He smiled, "May I have this dance?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

What's Corrie's answer? What's the deal with Danny? Find ou in the next chapter (which will be much better than this one)!

With much love,  
KAT


	11. Complications

Hey everyone!

Sorry about the slow update. I try to update all my stories at the same time, and I'm writing 4 at the same time, so yeah. Anyway, I was planning to do this on the 4th of July, but I knew that I wouldn't have time.

On with the story! What's Corrie's answer? What will happen? Will Danny find out? Let's find out...

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
****Complications**

**(Corrie's POV)**  
I peeked out behind Trevor to see what Danny was doing. He was still talking up a storm with Maddie and his football buddies, so I guess he forgot all about me. Besides, I didn't even want to be with Danny tonight. I wanted to be with Trevor.

"Corrie, what do ya say? Can I have this dance?" Trevor asked, pulling me back to reality.

"Of course."

Gently, he took my hand and took me out to the dance floor. As couples twirled around us, I couldn't help but feel a little displaced.

"Corrie, are you okay?" Trevor said, the concern clearly noted in his voice.

"Yeah...I just feel a little...misplaced."

Suddenly, the blaring dance music stopped and a ballad came on. One by one, like dominoes falling on top of each other, couples interlocked arms while others stepped off to the sidelines. Trevor had taken a step closer and placed his arm on my waist. He gingerly took my one hand in his and motioned me to place my other on his shoulder.

"I'm warning you know Trevor, I'm don't know how to dance...like this," I stated nervously, not making eye contact with him.

"Don't worry. I don't either," he answered, quietly chuckling to himself, "So you better make sure that I don't step on your feet."

Quietly, against his voice, I could hear my favorite song playing, "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens.

"I think you'd better watch whether I step on my feet," I stated, "You dance better than I do."

"Corrie, what are you talking about?" Trevor said, his grip on my waist loosening a bit.

"I'm saying that you are a better dancer than I am!"

Just then, we bumped into Danny, who had his back turned. I made a dash behind Trevor as Danny turned around.

"You haven't seen Corrie around have you?"

"No, haven't seen her since we stepped out of the car and walked in."

"Well, if you do, tell her that I'm looking for her. And that we're leaving."

"Why?"

"To do something at my house...if you know what I mean."

I immediately caught on to what he meant. And no! I wouldn't even think of doing_ it_ with him. I don't even know why I started going out with him in the first place. Unknowingly, I made a quiet choking noise that was loud for Danny to hear.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise...it sounded like it came from behind you. Is someone behind you?"

"No."

And at the worst possible time, I had to sneeze. _Why? Why?_ Fighting the urge to sneeze, I continued listening to the rest of their conversation, but with every second, it became harder and harder.

"Are you sure that you haven't seen Corrie at all tonight?"

"I said I didn't."

Then the worst happened...I sneezed. "Ah-choo!"

"Bless you..." Danny obviously said, "Wait..." he pushed Trevor aside, "There you are Corrie, I've been looking for you all night. Come on, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"You'll see..." he answered mischievously, "It's a surprise." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along.

"Actually, can I go say good-bye to Mary-Margaret first?"

"Okay," he let go, "Just be quick."

Pushing through the crowd, I ran over to Mary-Margaret and Corbin. "Help me!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I'm fine, but I need to get away from...you-know-who."

"Who?" she asked blankly.

"You know..." I turned my head in the direction Danny was last standing. Mary-Margaret looked and finally understood.

"How about I go distract him and you get lost in the crowd? Meet up with Trevor," she suggested.

"That wouldn't work. Trevor is probably the first person he'll look for."

"Can you get home?"

"No, I came here with Trevor and Maddie and Danny."

"Let me go distract him for you. You and Mary-Margaret could head home," Corbin said.

"No, it would leave you stuck here and I would be interrupting your date," I stated, "Plus knowing Danny, he'll probably come over to my house, asking where I went."

"Then come with me."

Turning around, it was Trevor who suggested it. His keys were jingling as he held them up.

Mary-Margaret simply shrugged. "Works for me," she turned to Corbin, "Let's go find Danny."

Watching them go off, Mary-Margaret turned around and motioned us to go.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Trevor said.

----------------------------------------------------------

As Trevor drove me home, the awkward silence consumed the car. Trevor turned on the radio and "Lady in Red" by Chris DeBurgh came on.

"This is a really good oldie" Trevor said, singing along, "Lady in red, is dancing with me..."

I giggled and sang along with him, "Cheek to cheek."

"Hey Corrie," Trevor said, keeping his eyes on the road, "Did anything ever happen between you and Danny?"

"We did go out, but I wanted to be with you. You're the only one that I would ever love."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Trevor's Suite

After he got out, Trevor made his way around the car, opening the door for me.

"How chivalrous," I said, stepping out and giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Anything for the woman I love," he answered, taking me by the hand and leading me inside the hotel and up the elevator.

Trevor's home was lavish. Masterful paintings hung on the walls, intricate showpieces were draped on the shelves, and tasteful rugs were laid on the floor. In the living room, there was a big TV, but what caught my eye was the huge fireplace beside it.

"Wow, you're suite is so...big and beautiful!"

"It's even more beautiful when you're here," Trevor said, smiling.

I blushed madly, crossing my hands behind my back.

"Well, do you want something to drink? Water? Juice? Soda?" he offered, seeing that his compliment made me go red.

"Water's good for me."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Trevor answered and disappeared into the kitchen.

I took a seat on the plush leather sofa, feeling the material adjust to my every curve. I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Just for a minute," I told myself, "Just for a minute..." and shortly my little nap turned into a gentle slumber.

**(Trevor's POV)**

Returning with a cup of water for Corrie, I saw her asleep on the sofa, looking like an angel on earth. I placed the cup down on the table beside the sofa and bent down, pulling back a strand of Corrie's hair.

"Sleep tight," I whispered in her ear, "my little angel." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Corrie lightly stirred and I considered taking her up to one of the guest rooms.

I picked her up effortlessly, her head resting on his shoulder. Quietly, she stirred again, this time bringing her hands up and placing them on my shoulder, between her head.

Smiling, I walked to a guest room, softly placing my foot down to ensure that Corrie wouldn't be disturbed.

Softly and tenderly, I lowered Corrie's body onto the queen-sized mattress and pulled the covers over her slender body. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Smiling, I watched her chest move up and down with every breath she took. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, but to my surprise, Corrie returned it. I just realized that she was awake.

"I thought you were asleep," I asked, giving her another peck on her forehead.

"I was, but now I'm not."

"Well, I'm gonna go now so you can go back to sleep," I told her, walking out the door.

"No, don't go!"

I turned around to see that there was some fear in her eyes.

"Don't go...I need somebody to stay here with me."

"Why?"

"This is gonna sound stupid, but...I'm afraid of the dark." She looked away, hiding her face behind the blanket.

I walked over and gave her a hug. "Listen, how about I keep the hall light on and leave the door open a little bit?"

"That won't help me..." she answered, "The only thing that helps me is my WuzzyBear."

"WuzzyBear?"

"My teddy bear. I know I sound like a little kid, but WuzzyBear makes me feel safe. I always hug him whenever I feel frightened."

"Okay, how about tonight I be your WuzzyBear?"

She giggled, a sound I never get tired of. "Okay."

I got in the bed beside her and hugged her around the waist. "Feel better?"

"Much." She yawned.

"Good night Corrie."

"G'night Trevor. I love you." She said, her eyes slowly starting to fall.

"Love you too Corrie."

I heard her fall asleep, whereas I couldn't. Something was bugging me, something about my family. They weren't home for the weekend, dad had business to do with Mr. Tipton, but I couldn't help feel that something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is Trevor so worried about his parents? They're gone for the weekend, right? Or are they? Find out in the next chapter!

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!!!!!

With much love,  
KAT


	12. Announcements

I'm sorry everyone. I'm gonna have to delete this story. I kinda wrote this awhile ago and now I'm not really liking how it's going. But don't worry Trevorrie lovers! I'll be starting another one shortly. I'm so sorry that I have to delete it.

I hope you guys understand.

With much love,  
Kat

PS. Just keep in store that another Trevorrie is coming soon!


End file.
